


Sons of the Frontline di Stateira

by Stateira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative 7th book, Drarry, F/M, Ghosts, Hint Charlie/Draco, Hint Wood/Flint, Hogwarts against the world, M/M, No Horcruxes, Something worse than them, War Setting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira
Summary: Harry ha trasformato Hogwarts nel quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice e dell'ES e si prepara alla battaglia. Il ritorno improvviso di Draco Malfoy, però, lo costringerà a rivedere molti dei suoi piani per la guerra. E per se stesso.





	

Dire che Hogwarts era irriconoscibile era fin troppo generoso. Le torri massicce del castello tagliavano il cielo scolorito come lance e davano l’illusione, a chi si fosse avvicinato alla scuola, che nulla fosse cambiato; ma l’impressione svaniva subito, come una frottola di poco conto, non appena si scorgevano i Patronus scivolare in silenzio lungo i confini per tenere lontane le forze oscure. Nonostante la loro presenza  dovesse rassicurare chi giungeva lì in cerca di aiuto, la sensazione che il castello fosse vuoto, abbandonato, gelava il sangue.

Fluttuavano come guardiani fantasma lungo tutto il perimetro della scuola. A volte qualcuno svaniva, quando il suo evocatore non aveva più abbastanza energia per l’evocazione, ma veniva subito sostituito da un altro, in un repentino cambio di guardia.

C’erano cani, gatti, c’erano alcuni grossi uccelli che volavano con innaturale confidenza fra i tronchi fitti degli alberi, sbattendo le loro immense ali azzurrognole. C’erano alcune bestie marine che fluttuavano a mezz’aria, facendo ondeggiare placidamente le pinne attraverso l’aria immobile.

A dire la verità, Hogwarts era tutt’altro che deserta. La Sala Grande aveva conservato, a grandi linee, il suo aspetto originario, ma tutto lo spazio disponibile era stato occupato da altri tavoli, grandi poco meno dei tradizionali quattro delle casate, che ormai non bastavano più ad accogliere tutti. Nonostante i tavoli fossero stati disposti nel modo più ordinato possibile, la sensazione che dava era quella di una precarietà caotica, come se fra le panche scostate si fosse appostato il tempo stesso.

Hogwarts era diventata il quartier generale dell’Ordine della Fenice, dell’ES, e di tutti coloro che intendessero levare la propria bacchetta contro Lord Voldemort. Inoltre, era un luogo sicuro per chi avesse troppa paura di combattere, per chi non ne avesse la forza, per i bambini, per le famiglie. Harry James Potter aveva voluto tutto questo. Durante tutta l’estate, lui e gli altri avevano lavorato ferocemente per trasformare Hogwarts in quanto di più simile ad un luogo sicuro fosse possibile.

Non era stato facile, all’inizio: Harry aveva puntato i piedi come un marmocchio, pretendendo che Ron, Hermione e tutti i suoi amici restassero lontani dalla guerra. Aveva offerto loro prima Grimmauld Place, poi aveva proposto di pagare di tasca sua una casa molto lontana da lì, magari in America, dove tutti sarebbero potuti andare a vivere per il tempo necessario.

Era arrivato fino a chiedere l’appoggio di Fleur, perché portasse tutti quanti al sicuro in Francia. La guerra gli aveva imposto il ruolo di leader e lui, volente o nolente, l’aveva accettato, e l’aveva sfruttato per fare in modo che nessuna delle persone che amava rischiasse la propria vita.

Ci aveva provato, quantomeno. Ci aveva provato, ma aveva fallito clamorosamente, perché Hermione era seduta di fronte a lui, in biblioteca, immersa nella lettura di un libro così cruciale che quasi ne sfiorava le pagine con il naso. Harry doveva ammettere che la sua presenza, come quella di Ron e degli altri, si era rivelata provvidenziale per la salvezza del suo equilibrio psichico. Dopo un mese e mezzo barricati dentro le solide mura di Hogwarts, erano rimaste solo le loro vecchie, buffe abitudini a tenerli ancorati alla realtà.

Una di queste abitudini era il Quidditch. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell e Oliver Baston erano ritornati ad Hogwarts per fare la loro parte, ma quando c’era un minuto di tregua balzavano tutti sulle scope per giocare. Un modo come un altro per ricordarsi chi erano e dimenticare tutto il resto. Del resto, gli avversari non mancavano. Non che Luna Lovegood o Ernie McMillan fossero un granché.

\- Ho trovato una pozione Defaticante molto efficace. Sarebbe fantastica per le veglie notturne, le sortite e i lavori pesanti. –

\- Davvero? E pensi di riuscire a fabbricarla? –

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio in un modo che ad Harry ricordò vagamente la McGranitt. – Per chi mi hai presa? –

Harry fece in tempo a sorridere di sfuggita, prima che la porta della biblioteca si aprisse seccamente e Oliver Baston irrompesse nel silenzio concentrato della sala.

\- Quel deficiente di Flitt! – tuonò. – Non riesco a credere che ci abbia quasi fatti scoprire! È entrato nel locale, capite? Come se niente fosse! –

Già, poi c’erano i Serpeverde.

I pochi che non si erano schierati con Voldemort erano ritornati di corsa ad Hogwarts e, al di là di ogni più rosea aspettativa di Harry, avevano deciso di giocarsi i loro brutti musi facendo la cosa giusta. Più perché non avevano niente da perdere, che per vero spirito ideologico, pensava Harry, ma una bacchetta in più era pur sempre una bacchetta in più. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flitt. A Harry piaceva soprattutto Zabini. Sentiva di potersi fidare di lui, dei suoi modi pacati, della sua ragionevolezza. O era una figlio di puttana particolarmente bravo a manipolare la gente, oppure era uno dei migliori acquisti che Harry avesse fatto in previsione della guerra.

\- Che è successo. – chiese Harry, monocorde.

Ogni giorno c’erano pattugliamenti o sortite. Ogni giorno una manciata delle persone che amava andava là fuori per capire cosa diamine stesse architettando Voldemort con i suoi scagnozzi. Aveva perfettamente senso, era la base di una strategia che sperasse di avere un minimo di successo. Ma poi, questi compagni che ritornavano dalle sortite andavano a fare rapporto da lui. Certe volte i loro racconti duravano delle ore, e anche questo era perfettamente normale. Solo che Harry aveva la nausea di sentir parlare sempre di Voldemort e di Mangiamorte. Per non parlare del fatto che sentire con le proprie orecchie quanto i suoi amici avessero rischiato per procurarsi quei pochi brandelli di informazioni lo faceva sentire ancora peggio.

\- Siamo arrivati fino a Liverpool. – attaccò Baston. – E credo che sia il caso di andare più giù ancora. Abbiamo scovato un pub nel quartiere magico, dove loro si incontrano abitualmente. Si chiama “Red Dragons”. –

\- Per i Liverpool Red Dragons, immagino. –

\- Già. Ma non è un circolo di Quidditch. I Mangiamorte vanno e vengono tranquillamente, discutono dei loro affari, si bevono una Burrobirra e se ne tornano a casa come se niente fosse. –

Harry si massaggiò una tempia, impensierito. – Beh, questo è preoccupante. –

\- Altroché se lo è. – gracchiò Marcus Flitt, comparendo quasi dal nulla alle spalle di Baston, con la sua scopa ancora in mano. Hermione sussultò, riprendendo bruscamente la lettura del manuale di pozioni su cui aveva finto di essere concentrata fino a quel momento.

Flitt non le badò. Scostò una sedia con un piede e ringhiò: - Ti ho sentito che mi davi del deficiente, Baston. A buon rendere. –

\- Se fosse stato per te a quest’ora saremmo polvere! –

\- Già, ma se non fosse stato per me non avresti un bel cazzo da raccontare al tuo Potter, adesso! –

\- Ragazzi. – esalò Harry. – Per favore. Prima ditemi che cosa avete sentito, poi potete pure spaccarvi le scope sulla testa. –

Marcus grugnì, mentre Baston esibiva una smorfia compiaciuta, come se Harry avesse dato ragione a lui nel contenzioso. Si ricompose, cominciando a riferire per filo e per segno quello che avevano sentito.

\- Siamo entrati nel pub fingendoci degli avventori qualunque. La brutta faccia di Marcus ci è servita a passare inosservati, così ci siamo messi a bere qualcosa e a fare qualche commento sui gagliardetti appesi ai muri. –

\- Il barista non doveva essere molto intelligente. –

\- Ci puoi scommettere. Non so come ho fatto a tenere nascoste le mani che mi tremavano, ma seduti vicino a noi c’erano tre tizi che parlavano a voce un po’ troppo alta. –

\- E che cosa dicevano? –

\- Che il Signore Oscuro è a Londra. – intervenne Flitt. – E anche tutti i pezzi grossi. Un paio di volte hanno nominato una Dimora. La chiamavano semplicemente così, nessuna indicazione precisa. Però deve trovarsi a Londra, e se lui è ancora laggiù significa che quelle che si trovano da queste parti sono solo avanguardie. –

\- Sta saggiando il terreno. – calcolò Harry. – Come stiamo facendo noi, del resto. –

\- Sei soddisfatto? –

\- Nemmeno un po’. Sono incazzato nero che quel vigliacco non voglia farsi sotto, ma a pensarci bene è meglio così. Se non osa attaccare Hogwarts, significa che tutti i rifugiati sono al sicuro, qui. –

\- Per ora. – osservò Oliver. Nemmeno lui sembrava troppo contento.

In quel momento, Hermione, che era rimasta per tutto il tempo ad ascoltarli in silenzio, chiuse il libro con un tonfo attutito.

\- Harry? –

Harry alzò la testa verso di lei, che gli indicava con aria allarmata il corridoio. Il Patronus di Harry entrò nella sala fluttuando in silenzio attraverso la porta, e si fermò davanti al suo padrone con aria risoluta.

Per alcuni istanti, Harry studiò il cervo senza capire, rimbalzando con lo sguardo fra Hermione, Baston e Flitt. La bestia incantata schioccò gli zoccoli sul tavolo attorno a cui erano riuniti, senza produrre alcun rumore.

\- Credo che voglia che lo segua. – disse Harry, cercando di trasformare le sue parole in una domanda per l’animale che, in risposta, arretrò verso la porta.

\- Che succede? – fece Hermione, allarmata.

\- Non ne ho idea, ma  sarà meglio che vada. Voi restate qui. –

Hermione fece per replicare, ma Harry estrasse la bacchetta dal suo mantello proprio in quel momento, per rassicurarla.

\- Vado a dare un’occhiata. – disse, seguendo il cervo verso le scale. – Se ci fosse qualcosa che non va lancerò subito un segnale di pericolo. –

Fuori dal castello, l’aria era afosa e quasi immobile. Harry camminava a passo spedito dietro al suo Patronus, ansimando sempre più forte man mano che il tracciato si faceva sempre più impreciso. Stavano andando verso il cancello della scuola, Harry ormai l’aveva capito. La cosa lo inquietava non poco perché, normalmente, i Patronus erano in grado di respingere gli attacchi, o quantomeno di dare l’allarme, mentre se si presentava una persona amica la lasciavano passare. Invece, il  cervo trotterellava impaziente davanti a lui, fermandosi solo per mettergli fretta, come se ne andasse della vita di qualcuno.

Gli unici ricognitori della giornata erano stati Baston e Flitt, e li aveva visti sani e salvi con i suoi occhi, perciò non poteva trattarsi di nessuno dei suoi compagni. Passare quasi tutto il suo tempo in compagnia di Hermione gli aveva insegnato a preoccuparsi senza motivo per chiunque, soprattutto per le opzioni meno probabili. Quando le chiome degli alberi cominciarono ad addensarsi sopra la sua testa, preannunciando la destinazione, Harry aveva preso in considerazione praticamente tutte le persone che conosceva.

Tutte tranne quella accasciata sotto ad un frassino snello ed imponente. Harry sbarrò gli occhi e prese ad ansimare ancora più forte.

\- Malfoy? –

Malfoy ebbe un tremito. Harry si accorsi in quel momento che era ancora aggrappato alla sua scopa schiacciata sotto di lui. Non era sicuro che avesse alzato lo sguardo, ma sibilò: - Potter. – a fatica.

Harry sfoderò la bacchetta e si inginocchiò davanti a lui per potergliela puntare dritta al collo.

Malfoy gemette, ma non si mosse. Era come se non avesse la forza per sottrarsi alla sua minaccia. Harry esitò a pronunciare il suo Schiantesimo. Se il suo Patronus aveva permesso a Malfoy di superare il cancello, anche se di pochi metri, voleva dire che non costituiva un pericolo. Che non fosse una minaccia lo vedeva bene anche da sé, ridotto com’era. Lo lasciò fare, mentre puntava a fatica i pugni sul terreno morbido per mettersi a sedere.

\- Potter, aiutami. – soffiò. Harry sgranò gli occhi ancora più di prima e non osò muovere un dito verso di lui. Quando Malfoy riaprì le mani per afferrare di nuovo il  suo manico di scopa, Harry si accorse che erano screpolate e sporche di sangue.

\- Che cosa diavolo hai fatto, Malfoy. – gracchiò. Avrebbe voluto suonare minaccioso, ma più che altro era confuso e allarmato.

\- Sono… - Malfoy ingoiò una bolla d’aria. Cercava di controllare il respiro meglio che poteva, ma il suo aspetto miserabile non migliorava di molto. Sembrava che non mangiasse da giorni. – Sono scappato. –

\- Da dove. –

\- Da Londra. –

\- Sei venuto fin qui da Londra su una scopa? –

\- Sì. –

\- Sei scappato da Voldemort? –

\- Sì. – Malfoy represse a stento un brivido, ma Harry non provò alcuna pietà per lui.

\- Come sapevi che ero qui? –

\- Avevo sentito dire che… -

\- Come sei entrato? –

\- Maledizione, Potter. –

Draco si accasciò di nuovo a terra con un gemito sconfitto. Harry strinse i denti, ma smise di tempestarlo di domande. A giudicare dalle sue condizioni, non sarebbe riuscito a scappare molto facilmente. Senza contare che, se gli aveva detto la verità, doveva sapere fin troppo bene che era molto meglio per lui ringraziare il cielo di essere arrivato tutto intero lì ad Hogwarts.

\- Ho bisogno di… Un momento. Dammi solo un momento. – Esitò, prima di aggiungere: - E dell’acqua. –

Harry si prese un lungo sospiro, mentre il suo Patronus continuava a girargli attorno, in attesa che facesse qualcosa.

\- Ho capito, lo porto dentro. Torna a pattugliare. – lo rassicurò, sentendosi un po’ stupido per avergli rivolto la parola. Mentre il cervo si allontanava, prese la scopa di Malfoy e gliela sfilò da sotto il corpo, poi lo afferrò saldamente dalle ascelle e lo fece rimettere in piedi.

\- Ce la fai a camminare? – domandò per spirito pratico.

Malfoy, però, ciondolava pericolosamente, e a conferma scosse la testa con le poche forze che gli restavano. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo colorato delle dense luci del tramonto, e fece in modo che Malfoy gli abbracciasse le spalle per poterlo sorreggere.

\- Sei gelido. – constatò. – Che accidenti ti è successo? –

Malfoy scosse di nuovo la testa, e Harry decise di non insistere oltre. Si incamminò più velocemente che poté, cercando di capire quanto Malfoy riuscisse a tenere il passo.

Due o tre volte, durante il tragitto, si domandò quale oscuro sortilegio lo stesse trattenendo dall’ammazzare Malfoy e seppellire il suo miserabile cadavere in mezzo alle piante. 

 


End file.
